


O-o-h Child

by PhoenixSideros



Series: Awesome Mix [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean Hates Himself, M/M, Sassy Balthazar, Top Balthazar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:38:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSideros/pseuds/PhoenixSideros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar solo quiere molestar, es muy feliz haciendo insinuaciones para que Dean se enoje… o tal vez no.</p>
<p>Es el quinto del ciclo “Awesome Mix”, con títulos de las canciones del soundtrack de Guardianes de la Galaxia. Dean, Castiel, Balthazar y Benny son cuatro de mis personajes favoritos de Supernatural, así que escribí sus nombres en unos papelitos, y fui armando parejas. Escribirlos todos fue como correr sobre una viga: si me detenía a pensarlo un segundo, me caía. Espero poder subirlos completos en agosto, el Mes dedicado al Amo, Misha Collins, con todos mis buenos deseos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O-o-h Child (1/3)

Dean, irritado, alzó la vista del libro que estaba consultando. Balthazar no había parado de hacer ruido desde el momento en que llegó, tan solo para demostrar lo a disgusto que estaba con su misión.

\- Cassie tiene mejores cosas que hacer. Así que me envió como su niñera – les informó a Dean, Sam y Bobby -. Por favor, no es necesario que se lancen a mis pies, ya sé que nunca se habían sentido tan a salvo.

 Los humanos lo miraron con incredulidad. Tras unos segundos, el ángel se aburrió de ellos y comenzó a recorrer la casa, curioseando gabinetes y cajones. Sam y Bobby optaron por ignorarlo de manera diplomática. Pero a Dean tanto azotar puertas, tarareo y ruidos por toda la casa, no tardó en sacarlo de quicio.

\- ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? Estate quieto un rato. Medita o algo.

  En un parpadeo, Balthazar se encontró sentado sobre la mesa, al lado de los papeles que Dean estudiaba. Cruzó las piernas y miró al cazador con expresión burlona.

\- Este lugar es muy aburrido. No puedes culparme por buscar algo que hacer. Aunque preferiría “alguien” a quien hacer – dijo el ángel, acercándose. El cazador sintió un golpecito en el muslo. Era el pie de Balthazar. Sus ojos azules brillaban, desafiándolo a decir o hacer algo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Atrás! – dijo Dean, levantando las manos -. ¿Qué no les dan clases de espacio personal en su escuela de ángeles?

Balthazar se rió. Su risa tenía tanta carga sensual que a Dean se le erizó el vello de la nuca.

\- No es con todo el mundo – el ángel retrocedió, sonriendo.

 Milagrosamente, Balthazar decidió darles un descanso. Se desvaneció entre un batir de alas, asegurando que no se alejaría demasiado. Dean lo imaginó volando en círculos sobre la casa, como helicóptero. Aunque también había grandes posibilidades de que ni siquiera compartieran el mismo hemisferio, y que se la estuviera pasando en grande, sin importarle que los insignificantes humanos tuvieran un arcángel a la caza de sus pellejos.

\- Tengo algo – dijo Sam por fin -. Desapariciones extrañas, huellas misteriosas, y un testigo tan afectado que lo que dice no tiene sentido.

\- Suena como una fiesta.

 Dean y Sam, con la práctica de muchos años, empacaron rápidamente y salieron de cacería. El pueblo al que llegaron, era uno de esos lugares pequeños y aislados, que parecen perpetuamente nublados. Los Winchester se pusieron traje y corbata para presentar su célebre número de agentes del FBI.

  Tras todo el día de investigación, tenían un par de teorías sobre el monstruo de turno. Requería consultar sus fuentes para confirmar una de las dos, y saber como matarlo. Sam llamó a Bobby, mientras Dean comenzaba a buscar en Internet, no precisamente sobre el caso.

\- Te sienta bien el traje – dijo Balthazar al oído de Dean. Sus labios le rozaron ligeramente la piel.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos?!

  Cada vez le caía peor el ángel. A esa distancia podía percibir el calor de su cuerpo, y su olor a colonia cara. ¿Era su recipiente o estaba usando su poder para algo tan frívolo?

\- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – dijo Dean, sin retroceder ni un milímetro, para demostrar que el ángel no lograba alterarlo.

\- Llevo tras ustedes desde que salieron de casa de su padre. Verlos todo el día ha sido muy entretenido.

 Sus ojos azules recorrieron descaradamente el cuerpo de Dean. El cazador se sintió enrojecer. Estaba completamente vestido, pero ¿quién le aseguraba que el ángel no tenía visión de rayos x o algo así?

\-  Sigue, como si no estuviera aquí – le dijo, sin quitarle la vista de encima.

 Dean apretó los labios y decidió castigar al ángel con el látigo de su desprecio. Se enfocó por completo en la pantalla de su computadora.

 Por su parte, Sam iba a sugerir que consultaran con Balthazar, ya que estaba ahí, pero lo pensó mejor. Podría darles respuestas, pero quizá no sería directas ni claras. Hacerse del rogar sería tan divertido para él como frustrante para ellos. Dean simplemente no estaba de humor para pedirle ayuda. Podía hacerlo solo, maldita sea, se dedicaba la cacería desde niño.

 Además, era casi rutinario. Con un poco de suerte, sería cuestión de salar y quemar algo.

\- Supongo que ya te han dicho que tus ojos son preciosos – dijo Balthazar de repente. Dean dio un respingo. Había conseguido ignorarlo de manera tan exitosa que se le olvidó que estaba sentado a su lado. El ángel sonreía con una dulzura que revolvió el estómago del cazador.

\- ¿Por qué no te vuelves invisible otra vez? – le preguntó, irritado -. Así eres más soportable.

 Balthazar asintió.

\- Sin mencionar que tengo más libertad de acción.

 Su tono y acento hicieron de esa declaración algo peligroso. Dean se sintió lleno de ira. Con mucho gusto le hubiera dado un puñetazo al ángel, pero sabía que lo único que obtendría sería una mano rota, y no podía darse ese lujo en medio de un caso.

\- ¿Sabes que cuando te enojas te brillan los ojos? Es tan aterrador como fascinante.

Balthazar lo miró por un largo rato. Como no tenía necesidad de parpadear, su mirada fija era aun más irritante.

\-  Casi echas chispas –murmuró el ángel.

\- ¡No soy tu entretenimiento! ¡Ve a fastidiar a alguien más! – Dean se levantó rápidamente.

 Balthazar también se puso de pie, y estiró la mano para pasar los dedos sobre la mejilla de Dean.

\- Que guapo eres – le dijo.

 Dean se arrancó de Balthazar.

\- ¡No me toques!

 Frenético, el cazador hizo un gran esfuerzo por recordar como trazar el signo para alejar a los ángeles. No soportaba a este imbécil, quería que se fuera de inmediato. Hacer un dibujo con su propia sangre era un precio barato en ese momento.

\- No te molestes, preciosidad – dijo Balthazar, hizo un guiño, y desapareció.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

Dean no se fiaba de los ángeles, y mucho menos de este. Así que recorrió toda la habitación blandiendo una escoba, sacudiéndola de manera aleatoria con la esperanza de descubrir si Balthazar se había marchado de verdad.  Sam lo miró todo el tiempo como si se hubiera vuelto loco. El cazador mayor concibió el plan de hacer explotar una bolsa de harina, lo que hubiera sido tanto útil como divertido, pero crearía otro tipo de problemas. Debía haber una manera segura de saber si había un ángel invisible en el lugar, se lo preguntaría a Castiel en cuanto pudiera.

 Durante el día siguiente, Dean se sintió observado todo el tiempo, pero no llevó harina ni escoba para confirmarlo. Además, estaba haciendo entrevistas, se vería muy extraño.

 Cuando iba de camino a encontrarse con Sam, se detuvo abruptamente al sentir con claridad un dedo recorriendo todo el camino sobre su columna vertebral, hasta la parte baja de su espalda. Con todo el tiempo y la libertad del mundo, llegando unos milímetros antes de adentrarse en terreno peligroso.

 Dean se quedó congelado, la indignación no lo dejó pensar que hacer o que decir, solo tenía claro que no podía ponerse a gritar. La sensación se interrumpió suavemente, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, y el cazador recuperó la movilidad. Lo primero que hizo fue sacar el teléfono para no parecer loco hablando solo a media calle

\-  Escúchame infeliz – dijo, usando su tono más amenazador, casi rompió el aparato, por la fuerza con que lo estaba sujetando -. Lo que pretendas, déjalo. Ahora. O esta vez sí veremos que tal quedan tus alas extra crujientes.

 Segundos más tarde, recibió un mensaje.

 “Ese puchero que haces cuando te enojas te hacer ver más sexy.”

  Entonces, una par de mujeres debieron haberse lanzado a sus brazos como mínimo en ese momento, porque estaba furioso.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

 

Como tenía que ocurrir, el monstruo de turno atacó durante la noche, y había civiles involucrados. Los Winchester tenían que encontrar la manera de matarlo y sacar a la gente de en medio. Por desgracia, eso resultó tener gran dificultad… y garras, y dientes.

 Dean terminó por hacer algo rematadamente estúpido. El bicho se movía demasiado rápido, así que nada más no podían acertarle. De repente, se abalanzó sobre los civiles y el cazador trató de interponerse, como escudo humano.

 Hubo una ráfaga de luz, y en lugar del bicho, quedó un montoncito de ceniza.

\- En serio – dijo Balthazar, despectivo -. Confiaba en que lo resolverían solos.

 Sam, Dean y los dos civiles lo miraron. Su voz tranquila parecía fuera de lugar.

\- De hecho, iban muy bien – concedió el ángel amablemente -. Pero no pude evitar involucrarme al ver que iban a dañar algo tan delicioso.

  Miró a Dean con toda la intención. La temperatura de la habitación subió a la de un baño sauna al instante. Sam y los testigos pensaron que era el momento de hacer una salida discreta por la izquierda.

\- Yo… ehmm… - comenzó Sam.

\- No se preocupen – les dijo Balthazar alegremente. Se acercó a los otros -. Estarán de regreso en su casa, no recordaran nada de esta noche, y van a tener un sueño encantador sobre lo que prefieran.

  Diciendo esto, tocó a cada uno en la frente, haciéndolos desaparecer. Sam lo detuvo cuando iba a hacerle lo mismo.

\- Puedo llegar solo al motel, gracias.

\- Oh – dijo Balthazar, sorprendido -. Pensé que te habías dado cuenta de lo mucho que deseo a tu hermano y te gustaría olvidarlo por un rato. Sobre todo, tomando en cuenta que he decidido hacer algo al respecto.

 Sam se puso verde, y consideró su oferta.

\- ¡Cierra la boca! – rugió Dean y salió del lugar a grandes trancos. Sam tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo, y aun así estuvo a punto de no subir al auto.

 Dean arrancó el motor con rabia, haciéndolo retumbar y rechinar las llantas de manera que salió humo. Sam no se atrevió ni a mirarlo durante el trayecto.

 No hubo caso. Al llegar encontraron al ángel esperándolos, sentado tranquilamente en la cama del Winchester mayor.

\- Tú… tú… - comenzó Dean, sin encontrar algo lo bastante ofensivo.

\- Creo que la expresión  que buscas es “Cosa Sexy” – dijo Balthazar. Estiró lánguidamente las piernas, y le sonrió.

 Dean volteó hacia la ventana, solo tenía que correr una de las cortinas-

\- Ya me hice cargo de esa cosa horrible que trazaste en la pared con tu sangre – le informó el ángel -. Por cierto, me parece un desperdicio.

 Sam murmuró cualquier cosa, y salió de la habitación.

\- ¿No vas a seguir huyendo? – preguntó Balthazar.

\- ¡Quien se va eres tú!

 Balthazar entrecerró los ojos como un gato, y consideró.

\-  ¿Es por qué mi recipiente es masculino? – dijo por fin.

\-  No – respondió Dean con firmeza -. Es porque eres un imbécil y no te soporto.

\-  En lo personal, me gusta mucho – dijo el ángel, como si no lo hubiera escuchado, estiró los brazos hacia adelante y se examinó las manos -. Lo encuentro muy elegante. Pero se puede cambiar si quieres.

\- Lo que quiero es que te largues y no te me vuelvas a acercar en la vida.

\- Te gustan los pechos grandes, ¿cierto? – dijo Balthazar, poniéndose de pie -. Y por lo que veo, aunque tienes un fetiche raro con las jóvenes asiáticas, no te molestaría si conservo el cabello rubio.

 El ángel rió con malicia, mientras se acercaba al cazador.

\- Será interesante. Con un cuerpo más pequeño podrías cargarme en brazos… No sé tú, pero la idea me parece excitante.

 Dean apretó los labios y le sostuvo la mirada, para demostrarle que nada de lo que dijera iba a alterarlo. Pero no pudo evitar el escalofrío al sentir uno de los finos dedos del ángel trazando una línea en el centro de su pecho.

\- Eres muy hermoso – ronroneó Balthazar.

\- Ya lo sé.

 Balthazar se sorprendió por el tono de voz. No era de orgullo, era la aceptación de un hecho inevitable, pero no necesariamente afortunado. ¡Que humano tan extraño! La mayoría se esponjaría como un pavo real, o trataría de ocultar su vanidad, pero en Dean encontró verdadera amargura y resentimiento.

 Confundido, el ángel retrocedió. No tenían que importarle los sentimientos de un gorila sin pelo, recién salido del barro, pero en ese momento, saber que le había causado dolor fue insoportable, y desapareció entre un revoloteo de alas.

 


	2. O-o-h Child (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Balthazar solo quiere molestar, es muy feliz haciendo insinuaciones para que Dean se enoje… o tal vez no.

Sam no quiso regresar a la habitación, y Dean tampoco le insistió mucho. Aunque tenía sus dudas de que tan buena idea era quedarse solo. Al menos, su hermano menor no tendría que aguantarlo dando vueltas por el lugar, apagando y encendiendo la televisión, o rebuscando un libro en su equipaje, para que al encontrarlo, se le quitaran las ganas de leer.

 Dean se metió al pequeño baño de la habitación. Pensó en darse una ducha. Pero terminó por quitarse la camiseta y echarse agua en la cara. Cometió entonces el gran error de mirarse al espejo.

 Gruñó irritado. En momentos como este, no soportaba su propio reflejo.  Era pura suerte, como en la lotería, nacer con ciertos rasgos, no es como si él hubiera pedido pómulos de modelo, por favor. La débil luz de ese foco barato hacía ver sus ojos de color verde manzana, lo que no era nada comparado a como se veían a la luz del sol. Recordó a una chica con la que había dormido, que tenía unas pestañas espesas como las suyas, hasta que se desmaquilló. En aquel entonces sintió un poco de pena por ella, porque los ojos se le veían diminutos.

 A diferencia de él, claro, que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda.

 Torció la boca con amargura. Ver ese gesto en el espejo lo llevó a pensar en todo lo que le habían dicho sobre ella. Había escuchado los cumplidos más ingeniosos y las peores porquerías respecto a la forma de sus labios, de parte de hombres y mujeres por igual.

  ¿Por qué se suponía que tenía que soportarlo? ¿Qué le daba derecho a nadie a decirle algo sobre su aspecto? Él nunca lo pedía, no se paraba a preguntar “oye, ¿crees que mis labios son besables o preferirías sexo oral?”

 Terminó de secarse la cara, y salió del baño. No iba a dormir si seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

 Y eso que aun no llegaba a cuando fue consciente de su aspecto por primera vez.

\- Así que regresaste.

 Balthazar lo miró desde atrás de la mesa.

\- Me extraña que no hubieras entrado directamente al baño, buscando show gratis – continuó el cazador. Como sea, el ángel estaba viendo algo, porque Dean aun no se había vuelto a poner la camiseta.

\- Ah, sí. Sobre eso…

 Balthazar parecía incómodo, e irritado por su propia incomodidad.

\- Lo siento… - murmuró entre dientes.

\-  ¿Dijiste algo en enoquiano? No te entendí.

 El ángel resopló de fastidio. El cazador se apresuró a ponerse la camiseta, tal vez Balthazar aprovecharía la distracción para marcharse ahora que se había quitado un peso de la conciencia.

\-  Traje esto, como ofrenda de paz.

 Balthazar tendió una botella cubierta por una ligera capa de polvo, y una caja de cartón. Vino y pay.

\- No soy tan sencillo – refunfuñó Dean. Pero resultó que sí lo era. Pactaron una tregua, y Balthazar sirvió el vino con profesionalismo,  mientras Dean se echaba todas sus capas de ropa encima. La caja del pay tenía el grosor y la tipografía de las pastelerías caras, y el ángel proporcionó un par de tenedores hechos de lo que el cazador, con ojo experto, reconoció como plata. Para cualquier otro, todo esto se consideraría demasiada molestia, pero el ángel probablemente solo tuvo que tronar los dedos.

\- Fui a Nueva York por el pay. Y hay una bodega enterrada y olvidada… - Balthazar agitó la mano a lo descuidado -. En algún lugar de Europa. Nadie va a echar de menos unas cuantas botellas.

\- ¿Todos en el cielo saben que me gusta el pay? – preguntó Dean, hundiendo su tenedor en la cubierta.

\- Cassie fue muy amable de informarme sobre tus gustos cuando le pregunté. Parecía realmente preocupado por ti, y puso mucho énfasis en lo del pay.

Dean dio el primer bocado y asintió con aprobación. Estaba realmente delicioso. Valía la pena pelearse con un ángel. Balthazar le dirigió una mirada disimulada.

\- ¿Me he manchado la cara? – terminó preguntando Dean.

\- Tu cara está perfecta – dijo Balthazar -. Lo que me preocupa es como tomas los comentarios sobre ella.

El cazador le pudo haber lanzado el pay, con todo y que lo lamentaría mucho, pero no encontró burla, ni la carga maliciosa habitual.

 Balthazar le hizo llegar su copa de vino. El líquido era de un ámbar que solo era posible pasando el siglo de existencia. En un impulso, Dean tomó la copa y dio un buen trago. Nunca sería catador, por lo que si llegaban a preguntarle solo sabría decir que percibió un regusto a miel, y una acidez agradable. Lo saboreó.

 ¿Podría hablar con Balthazar? No era precisamente un buen prospecto de confidente. Pero cualquier otra de las personas que conocía, Sam, Bobby, Cas… les importaría demasiado cualquier cosa que dijera. Además, un ángel tiene que ser bueno para escuchar confesiones en general, ¿no? Sin importar sus particularidades.

 Balthazar volvió a llenarle la copa.

\- ¿Estás tratando de emborracharme para aprovecharte de mí? – se burló Dean.

\- Jamás te haría eso – que Balthazar estuviera tan serio daba un poco de miedo -. Te mereces algo mejor.

 Dean, turbado, no encontró más que el recurso de tomar de su copa. El sabor a miel lo reconfortó.

 Balthazar se acercó.

\- Sabes que no es necesario que hables. ¿Puedo? – preguntó, levantando dos dedos de la mano derecha.

 Dean pensó que así sería más fácil y asintió.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

 

 

La parecía imposible haber sido tan joven alguna vez, pero lo fue. En aquel entonces estaban siguiendo el rastro de un condenado hombre lobo. Dean recordó la mañana húmeda, a orillas de un bosque, y haber estado recargado contra el Impala, con Sammy dormido en el interior. Su padre había ido a comprar café, y a tantear el terreno con preguntas discretas.

 El muchacho tarareaba suavemente para sí, entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de la caza, sintiéndose alerta, con los pulmones llenos de aire frío.

  Un autobús se estacionó cerca del Impala. Dean vio bajar al animado grupo de excursionistas, pensando en lo graciosos que se veían con todo su equipo y expresión intrépida. Si todo salía bien, no tendrían que enterarse de lo peligroso que era el bosque en realidad.

 Tres jovencitas se separaron unos pasos del grupo, y comenzaron a cuchichear  entusiasmadas. Al principio, Dean supuso que su emoción se debía a la perspectiva cercana de ver una ardilla de verdad por primera vez en la vida, pero se dio cuenta de que su atención estaba enfocada en él.

 Y no se sintió incomodo, lo encontró de lo más natural. En ese momento fue como si pudiera verse a sí mismo desde afuera, a vista de pájaro. Era un chico apuesto, saludable y lleno de energía, recargado de manera indolente contra un auto clásico. Como si fuera el dueño del suelo que pisaba y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se trataba de una estampa magnifica.

 Ellas se echaron a reír, nerviosas. Uno incluso era mayor que él, y Dean sintió un cosquilleó al notarlo. Esa chica podría decirle a otro chico de su edad “largo, renacuajo”, y lo sabía porque él era más alto y fornido que la mayoría de los que había conocido dando tumbos de una escuela a otra.

 Cualquier otro se acomodaría un mechón de cabello fingiendo que era un gesto casual, pero él sabía que no lo necesitaba, le bastaba con sonreírles. Lo hizo, y las risitas se incrementaron. Con las mejillas teñidas de rojo se veían como un adorable ramillete. Tal vez, cuando el hombre lobo estuviera abatido, podría tomarse un descanso.

 El guía llamó al grupo, las chicas le dirigieron una última mirada.

 La sensación de poder era maravillosa.

 Dean se entretuvo con el pequeño caos del grupo de excursionistas inexpertos reuniendo sus cosas para seguir al guía, como un pintoresco rebaño.

 Una atención diferente lo hizo retirar la vista del alegre grupo.  Su padre estaba a unos pasos de distancia, sosteniendo una charola de cartón con tres vasos, y una bolsa de papel que, era probable, contenía media docena de donas.  Su ira se mezclaba con la humedad del ambiente, empapando las hojas de los arboles cercanos. Dean la sintió, incomoda y fría sobre la piel.

 Era un profundo desprecio, acompañado de decepción insoportable. En parte contra Dean, y en parte consigo mismo. Había invertido todo el esfuerzo posible en criar a un hombre de verdad, y al final, obtenía… esto. ¿Quién le había dado permiso?

 En definitiva, la belleza no era un atributo masculino. Y menos una como esta, con esas grandes pestañas, pómulos altos y labios carnosos. Dean casi podía escuchar los pensamientos de su padre, mientras lo examinaba de pies a cabeza como a un caballo de raza. No se puede ser un hombre de verdad con esa cara tan bonita. Más le vale poner toda la carne posible sobre esos huesos o lo van a confundir con una chica.

 El muchacho se sintió hundiéndose en la tierra bajo sus pies. Tal vez si se echaba suficiente lodo encima dejaría de verse así. Tal vez si dejaba que el hombre lobo le destrozara la cara su padre no lo miraría con tanto desprecio.

\- Basta, Dean – Balthazar le habló desde décadas de distancia.

 Pero el cazador no se detuvo. Ese fue el momento clave, pero no el único ni mucho menos.  A partir de ahí,  Balthazar vio sonrisas lascivas de humanos, guiños, y gestos, escuchó toda clase de comentarios sobre el aspecto del joven, de los pies a la cabeza, hechos por desconocidos en todas partes, de los cuales al principio no podía protestar ni defenderse. Manos ansiosas de monstruos y demonios tocándolo, muchos “que gusto volver a ver tu linda cara”, sin saber, o tal vez sí, el terrible insulto que resultaba. La mente de Dean, incontenible, lanzó recuerdo tras recuerdo de vergüenza y repugnancia, en una cascada de lodo que arrastraba escombros.

\- ¡Detente Dean! ¡Te estás haciendo daño!

 Balthazar no se atrevió a romper la conexión, aun cuando para él sería fácil. Solo tenía que dejar de ver y marcharse, pero Dean quedaría solo con sus recuerdos.

\- Vamos, si Cassie te pudo sacar del Infierno, yo puedo ayudarte ahora.

 El ángel se detuvo un momento para echar un vistazo arriba, para ver si por casualidad su padre se asomaba por ahí, antes de meterse de lleno en lo más profundo de la mente de Dean.


	3. O-o-h Child (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personajes: Dean Winchester, Balthazar, Sam Winchester.  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Resumen: Balthazar solo quiere molestar, es muy feliz haciendo insinuaciones para que Dean se enoje… o tal vez no.
> 
> Pense que nunca lo tendría, pero aqui está por fin.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

Balthazar se encontró en un pantano, con barro hasta las rodillas y la peste del autodesprecio por todas partes, espesa como niebla amarillenta. El ángel suspiró. Ni siquiera le quedaba el consuelo de decirse que solo era algo creado por la mente de Dean. Sabía que precisamente por eso, este barro era tan real como el que se podría encontrar en una calle particularmente sucia.

  
\- ¡Dean! ¡Escúchame! – gritó, mientras avanzaba -. ¡Vas a tener que enfocarte para que podamos salir!

  
Evitó mencionar que en realidad él no tenía problemas en dejarlo ahí atorado. Procuró no pensar en lo que pasaría si tropezaba o perdía un zapato. Se sentía como una grulla, mientras caminaba, alzando las piernas todo lo posible.

  
Encontró a Dean en el centro de ese mar de miseria. Dejándose morir atascado en el lodo, como el caballito de la historia.

  
\- Ahora, si fueras tan amable de imaginar una manguera para lavarte, podríamos irnos.

  
El humano ni siquiera alzó la mirada. Parecía que le daba lo mismo salir que tumbarse ahí, para que el lodo lo cubriera.

  
Balthazar sintió la fuerte tentación de acomodarle las ideas a bofetadas. Pero sospechaba que ya se había intentado con anterioridad sin que funcionara, y en ese momento sería contraproducente. Pensaría que se las merecía, y el condenado pantano crecería un par de dedos.

  
Esa no era su especialidad. Balthazar no era como Gabriel, que tenía un cruel sentido del humor, y cada una de sus bromas era una lección. Ni como Castiel, quien estaba apegado de una manera absurda a los humanos en general, y a estos en particular, lo que nublaba su juicio.

  
Podía ver esto desde una posición afortunada. Aun no estaba tan involucrado. Se puso a buscar algo que motivara al cazador lo suficiente como para que se esforzara en salir de su propia cabeza. Los humanos funcionan si picas los botones correctos, ¿no? Había escuchado de un sujeto que salió de coma cuando sus amigos le dieron a oler dinero.

  
\- Vamos Dean, ese enorme hermano tuyo va a comenzar a preocuparse – le dijo el ángel amablemente, contando con tirar a lo seguro.

  
Balthazar sintió algo retorciéndose entre sus pies y se estremeció. Cosas vivían en esa pesadilla. Criaturas sinuosas y probablemente de dientes afilados. ¡Maldita sea la mente humana! Reconsideró el plan de las bofetadas.

  
\- En serio – continuó el ángel, esforzándose por sonreír y mantener el tono amable -. Se va a angustiar mucho, no puede vivir sin ti.

  
Las cosas en el lodo se agitaron a su alrededor, moviéndose caóticas. Balthazar podía ver las ondas que producían por debajo de la superficie. ¿Qué clase de criaturas podían sobrevivir ahí? El ángel no quería verlos de frente.

  
\- Sammy estará mejor sin mí – murmuró Dean. La postura de su cuerpo era la de alguien que tiene que cargar un gran peso. Como si una columna de piedra invisible lo fuera hundiendo en el lodo.

  
Entonces Balthazar comprendió lo que representaban los bichos misteriosos. Lo peor de todo. Que Sam, su pequeño hermano, lo viera por fin como era en realidad y se alejara, asqueado.

  
Balthazar hundió los hombros y se detuvo a pensar.

  
Minutos después, un sonido del todo fuera de lugar hizo eco sobre el pantano. Los bichos del lodo, sorprendidos, se quedaron inmóviles. Dean alzó la mirada, y parpadeó, extrañado por lo que escuchaba.

  
El ángel se estaba riendo. Era una risa suave y amable, como si estuviera respondiendo a las ocurrencias de un niño.

  
\- Que ideas tan ridículas tienes.

  
Balthazar tomó a Dean de los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente.

  
\- Si por un momento, solo por un momento, pudieras verte como en realidad eres. O mejor, como te ven Sam, el señor Singer y Castiel – Balthazar dejó salir una carcajada -. O yo. Al principio, ni siquiera me caías bien, y aun así puedo decirte – indicó con un gesto de la mano la amplia extensión de lodo, y a sus misteriosos ocupantes -, que no te mereces nada de esto.

  
Parecía que Dean iba saliendo de su aturdimiento, pero Balthazar sabía que necesitaba mucho más. Al menos había encontrado aceptable lo que le acababa de decir. Era un comienzo.

  
Ahora, si tan solo pudiera conseguir que enderezara la espalda, porque esa pose de zombi lo estaba poniendo de nervios.

Como eso de la sinceridad parecía dar resultados, Balthazar hizo otro intento.

  
\- Tengo que admitir que mi disculpa anterior no fue suficiente.

  
Dean le prestó atención, y Balthazar se aferró a ese cable para seguir hablando.

  
\- Los comentarios que hice… y la manera en que me acerqué, fue solo por diversión. Se suponía que era algo sin importancia, pero te hice daño – con un esfuerzo supremo, Balthazar pudo decir con absoluta honestidad -. Lo siento.

Tras un tenso silencio, Dean asintió.

  
\- Está bien.

  
\- No, no lo está – dijo Balthazar, irritado -. Insignificante humano, un ángel se está disculpando contigo. Es inédito, es un gran privilegio, y no va a ocurrir otra vez.

  
Le pareció que Dean encontraba graciosa su disculpa. O tal vez el hecho de que se había esponjado como un búho al que han despertado de día.

  
\- Creo que el que termináramos aquí también es culpa mía… pero solo en parte. Quería saber tus motivos por pura curiosidad malsana, pero no calculé que dentro guardabas… tanto – Balthazar se detuvo, y miró a Dean con asombro -. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera levantarte por las mañanas si te sientes así todo el tiempo?

  
A su pesar, el ángel sintió admiración. Él hace mucho que se hubiera vaciado una jarra de aceite sagrado encima y prendido un cerillo. Y supuestamente los humanos eran débiles armazones de calcio recubiertos de piel.

  
\- ¿Balthazar?

  
\- ¿Qué?

  
\- Tus alas.

  
\- ¿Mis qué?

  
Balthazar echó un vistazo tras de sí. De su espalda brotaba un par de alas enormes, hechas de plumas color marfil, brillando con su propia luz.

  
\- En mi forma verdadera no son así – dijo el ángel -. Creo que tu cabeza está trabajando otra vez. Esperemos que no se sobrecaliente.

  
Las plumas inferiores estaban manchadas de lodo. Sus alas o no, se sentía asqueroso.

  
\- ¡Balthazar! – dijo Dean, y se escuchó un repugnante chapoteo cuando intentó acercarse.

  
El ángel percibió su consternación, y estuvo de acuerdo con él. Era una pena que se ensuciaran.

  
\- No te preocupes, solo necesito unas toallitas húmedas – Balthazar miró a su alrededor como si estuvieran en un minisúper, y hubiera un estante con el artículo.

  
\- Tienes que salir de aquí.

  
\- No sin ti – respondió el ángel, terminante. Para quitarle seriedad a sus palabras, añadió -. Siempre quise decir algo así. Demasiadas películas, supongo.

  
\- Entonces, ¿si yo salto, tú saltas?

  
\- Cita la que quieras, menos esa.

  
Balthazar dejó de percibir movimiento sospechoso, y le pareció que el lodo perdía viscosidad. Tenía que aprovechar la buena disposición de Dean rápido, se podía acabar en cualquier momento.

  
\- Si crees, o alguna vez se te ocurrió que no puedo llevarte, me voy a ofender mucho. Estaremos fuera de aquí antes de lo que te imaginas, pero solo si así lo quieres.

  
Dean asintió.

  
\- Abrázame – dijo el ángel.

  
\- ¿Disculpa?

  
\- Te estoy ofreciendo una salida muy honorable. ¿O prefieres que te cargue en brazos?

  
\- Debe haber otra manera.

  
\- Por mí, perfecto. Busca un arnés.

  
Dean torció ligeramente la boca. ¿Cómo alguien podía seguir viéndose atractivo hasta haciendo ese tipo de gestos?, se preguntó Balthazar. El humano estaba en conflicto. No era necesario ser un ángel para saber que en realidad no le hacía asco a los abrazos, pero le avergonzaría admitir en voz alta lo necesitado que estaba de ellos.

  
Pues iba a tragarse su vergüenza. Dean tenía que completar el movimiento por su propia y libre voluntad y abrazarlo o no funcionaría.

  
Balthazar movió un ala y la punta de esta tocó ligeramente la superficie del lodo. El ángel la retiró de inmediato, estremeciéndose de desagrado, y la sacudió, esperando quitarle la sustancia viscosa de encima.

  
\- Está bien – dijo Dean, tras ver los inconvenientes del ángel -. Solo no lo comentes con nadie.

  
\- ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer? – replicó Balthazar, y abrió los brazos, esperándolo.

  
Dean tuvo su último momento de duda antes de, cuidadosamente, rodear el cuerpo del ángel con sus brazos.

  
\- No pasa nada – lo tranquilizó Balthazar -. Si resulta que pesas mucho, te tiro y ya.

  
El ángel extendió sus alas de marfil, y las sacudió, con lo que el lodo se escurrió completamente. Satisfecho, tomó impulso y se elevó como un cohete, arrancando al humano de su pesadilla. Dean se sujetócon todas sus fuerzas a Balthazar. Su cuerpo firme le dio seguridad. Nunca se caería, ni se estrellaría, ni se iría desarmando en trocitos de metal, como podría pasarle a un avión. Con esa idea en mente, se podía disfrutar del vuelo. El cazador se atrevió a espiar. Las plumas de marfil de Balthazar brillaban con cada movimiento de las alas. Era cegador.

  
\- Ya casi estamos fuera, no te preocupes – dijo el ángel.

  
De repente, Dean sintió que tocaba el suelo. No chocó contra este, ni siquiera lo pisó suavemente. Un segundo trazaba una trayectoria ascendente a toda velocidad, y al siguiente, tenía los dos pies plantados en tierra. Además, estaba aferrado a Balthazar como una garrapata, con tanta fuerza, que los dedos le dolieron cuando comenzó a separarse.

  
\- No me molesta – dijo Balthazar.

  
Dean le dio la espalda, buscando asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Debería tener ganas de correr a esconderse bajo una piedra, pero no era así. Nadie, ni siquiera su hermano, ni Bobby, ni Castiel, había visto todo lo que le había mostrado a Balthazar.

  
A pesar de eso, el ángel no lo había abandonado.

  
Balthazar lo abrazó por detrás, Dean se tensó de sorpresa por un segundo, pero se relajó inmediatamente.

  
\- De verdad me gustas, Dean – dijo el ángel rubio -. Y si crees que algo de ti me repele, entonces eres tonto hasta para ser humano.

  
Dean volteó a mirarlo. Sus rostros se encontraron a centímetros uno del otro.

  
\- Tú no estás mal – respondió Dean, con una pequeña sonrisa.

  
\- Deberías darte la oportunidad… y si puedes, a mí también.

  
El ángel había perdido todo gesto risueño, y se veía serio y solemne, más propio de pinturas y estatuas en catedrales. Tan cerca, era más hermoso que cualquiera de ellos.

  
Dean solo necesitó un leve movimiento para acariciar con sus labios los de Balthazar. Al hacerlo, una descarga de energía lo recorrió por entero. Nunca había experimentado algo semejante. ¿Es por qué era un ángel?

  
\- No – dijo Balthazar con suficiencia -. Es porque soy asombroso.

  
El ángel le dio un toquecito al humano en la nariz con el dedo.

  
\- Tal vez no sea un buen momento. Descansa, Dean. Te dejo, pero estaré cerca, por si me necesitas.

  
El cazador lo sujetó de la muñeca, evitando que se marchara. Después, antes de que siquiera se le ocurriera preguntar sus intenciones, tomó a Balthazar, y lo cargó en brazos.

  
\- ¿De verdad creías que no podía hacerlo?

  
\- Dean… - suspiró Balthazar -. Dije que no me voy a aprovechar de ti.

  
\- No lo harás – el cazador lo sostenía con facilidad -. Estoy en mis cinco sentidos, y de verdad quiero hacer esto.

  
\- Mmhmm – rayos, rayos. Balthazar recurrió a sus buenas intenciones originales, pero no hubo caso. Tampoco es como si fueran TAN buenas.

  
El ángel tomó el rostro del humano para mirarlo fijamente, tratando de descubrir si estaba tan seguro como decía. La decisión estaba clara desde lo profundo de esos increíbles ojos verdes.

  
\- Pensé que no me soportabas.

  
\- Acéptalo, Balthy. Puedes llegar a ser muy odioso - el cazador se ruborizó, añadiendo la etiqueta de “adorable” a su magnífico aspecto -. Pero tienes algunas cualidades.

  
\- Ahhh… basta, me avergüenzas.

  
Balthazar rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del cazador, y balanceó alegremente los pies, mientras era llevado a la cama de esa habitación de motel. Consideró el proponer un lugar más agradable, pero ya era un gran avance que Dean se relajara y confiara en el hasta este punto. No tomaría bien un cambio de escenario.

  
\- Aunque… tal vez… - dijo Balthazar, mientras Dean lo depositaba suavemente sobre el colchón -. Tal vez necesites que alguien con más experiencia se haga cargo por hoy.

  
Con facilidad, el ángel le dio la vuelta al cazador, y lo tumbó sobre la cama. Dean jadeó de sorpresa, con sus ojos verdes muy abiertos.

  
\- ¿Experiencia? - comenzó el cazador, burlón -. Déjame contarte un par de-

  
\- Levante la mano quien ha estado en un _menage_ con doce personas – lo interrumpió Balthazar.

  
\- Bueno, ahí si me ganas – murmuró el cazador. Desvió la mirada, con incertidumbre.

  
\- No voy a hacer nada tan exótico – el ángel le hizo un guiño cómplice.

  
Balthazar se montó sobre él, entrando en materia de inmediato. Su entrepierna rozó la de Dean, con una sensación extrañamente erótica de tela áspera contra tela áspera.

  
\- Estás muy envuelto todo el tiempo – comentó el ángel, metiendo sus manos en la chaqueta del cazador -. Es una pena.

  
Balthazar entrecerró los ojos, considerando. Podría deshacerse de toda esa ropa con un chasquido de dedos. Pero quitarla a mano podría ser divertido. Comenzó a deslizar cuidadosamente la chaqueta y esa infinidad de franela, para encontrar el cuerpo de Dean.

  
\- ¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda una vez, cuando estuve en Nueva Orleans – su voz, cálida, acarició a Dean por completo, y de una manera más profunda de lo que sus manos podrían conseguir -. Tienen un platillo de pescado y limas, envuelto en papel…

  
La ropa de Dean fue cayendo al suelo. El cazador se estiró voluptuosamente, disfrutando de la sensación cómoda y liberadora, mientras escuchaba con avidez las palabras de Balthazar.

  
\- Esto es igual. Quitas una cubierta estorbosa pero necesaria, y encuentras carne fragante… apetitosa… en su punto… se te hace agua la boca… - la voz del ángel era como el vino que había llevado, antigua, dulce como la miel, pero se subía a la cabeza con mucha más rapidez. Era peligrosa.

  
El cazador, ya completamente desnudo, jaló al ángel de la chaqueta.

  
\- Adelante, sírvete – murmuró antes de besarlo. Balthazar lo obedeció, y le devoró la boca, hambriento.

  
\- Mmmhm… delicioso – dijo Balthazar. Delineó la forma de la boca de Dean con la lengua. El cazador le retiró la ropa a tirones. También tenía hambre, y la piel de Balthazar parecía caramelo dorado. Al pasarle la lengua por encima, percibió un regusto a sal.

  
Dean sonrió para sí. Lo mejor de dos mundos. Por fin podía disfrutar de los músculos duros que antes percibió por encima de la ropa. Eran firmes y meticulosamente detallados como si estuviera esculpido en mármol, cubiertos por piel suave y vello delicado. Incluso en ese momento, agitándose uno contra el otro, Balthazar se movía con elegancia, y Dean, sumergido en tantas sensaciones agradables, llegó a pensar que seguramente bailaba bien.

  
Balthazar recorrió con las manos los muslos y pantorrillas de Dean, entre pequeños jadeos de aprobación. Le levantó suavemente el pie.

  
\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – ronroneó el ángel -. ¿Eres cosquilludo, Dean?

  
\- No… no lo creo – respondió el humano, mintiendo de manera torpe y lamentable.

  
\- ¿Cómo convences a la gente de que eres del FBI? – preguntó Balthazar, y depositó suavemente un beso en el tobillo de Dean.

  
Wow. Eso era nuevo. Como casi todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. El ángel volvió a acariciar y estrujar todo el camino hacia arriba.

  
\- ¡Que maravilla! Tus piernas son interminables. Eso me gusta.

  
Dean volteó hacia un lado, ruborizado.

  
\- Balthazar…

  
\- Hey – el ángel se recostó sobre su pecho, quedando en la posición perfecta para darle un besito en la barbilla -. Ya entendí que no te gustan los cumplidos. Prometo que no te diré más, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y completamente honestos.

  
El cazador alzó una ceja.

  
\- ¿Cómo puede ser “absolutamente necesario” hacer un cumplido?

  
Balthazar sonrió, enigmático, antes de recostarse sobre el pecho de Dean. Cerró los ojos, muy concentrado. El humano ya iba a pedir explicaciones, cuando el ángel habló.

  
\- Tu corazón suena muy saludable. Es asombroso lo que ha soportado sin romperse.

  
Dean se quedó con la boca abierta, buscando como responderle. Balthazar comenzó a trazar, suavemente, líneas sobre su piel con la punta de sus dedos.

  
\- Y tus cicatrices – susurró el ángel -. Son tus condecoraciones, Dean. Vidas salvadas, personas a quienes ayudaste a volver a casa.

  
El humano tragó con fuerza. Cuando iba a hablar, Balthazar puso los dedos sobre sus labios.

  
\- No – dijo el ángel con firmeza -. Cuando estés conmigo tienes prohibido decir algo en contra tuya, ¿entendido?

  
Balthazar entonces buscó la mano del cazador, la tomó y entrelazó los dedos de ambos.

  
\- Áspera – dijo. Y sonrió -. Es porque trabajas y luchas, todos los días. Sin parar. Es de admirarse.

  
\- ¿Por qué… por qué dices todo eso? – Dean se cubrió los ojos con la mano libre -. No es necesario. Yo…

  
Durante un aterrador momento, el humano pensó que el ángel se estaba burlando. Si lo miraba entonces, ¿descubriría como estaba conteniendo la risa? Te lo creíste, ¿verdad?, le diría.

  
Ahora no, por favor. No después de todo lo que ha visto.

  
\- Estoy tan sorprendido como tú.

  
Si lo parecía, pensó Dean, en cuanto se atrevió a mirarlo.

  
\- Parece que gracias a ti, estoy aprendiendo mucho sobre los humanos.

  
Balthazar atrajo la mano de Dean, para besar el dorso.

  
\- No es lo que buscaba en un principio, pero no me quejo.

  
Y no le dijo a Dean las ganas que tenía simplemente de dar. De que esta noche fuera solo para Dean. Dejarle claro que se merecía eso y mucho más. Que olvidara, que dejara atrás para siempre ese amargo odio contra si mismo.

  
Y esa generosidad tuvo su recompensa. Dean era sensible, en cientos de deliciosos lugares, y lo hacía saber sin problemas. Su piel tenía toda una variedad de texturas, la aspereza de sus manos, músculos firmes, media barba rasposa, el suave interior de sus muslos.

  
Balthazar se colocó entre las piernas de Dean. El cazador tragó saliva. Al ver ese gesto, el ángel se detuvo a considerar. Claro que se moría de ganas, pero…

  
\- ¿Dean?

  
\- Estoy bien – el cazador se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo – C-continua.

  
Por supuesto que Balthazar iba a continuar, solo que no como lo tenía planeado. También estaba descubriendo cosas de si mismo, y se encontró pensando en que arrancaría sus propias alas, pluma a pluma, antes de hacerle daño a Dean.

  
Cuidadosamente, el ángel tomó la erección del cazador. Dean gimió.

  
\- Shhss, shhss – siseó Balthazar para tranquilizarlo, mientras agarraba con firmeza y comenzaba a mover la mano.

  
Dean encontró que eso le gustaba. Le gustaba el cuerpo firme y musculoso de Balthazar sobre él. Su mano grande, segura, moviéndose con confianza arriba y abajo. Esa voz tan sensual, murmurando su nombre.

  
\- Si… Dean… ah… déjamelo a mi… Dean… Dean… eres tan hermoso…

  
De verdad se hacía cargo muy bien. Un particular giro de muñeca y Dean se arqueó sobre el colchón. Esa no se la sabía.

  
\- Bal… ¿Qué…?

  
El ángel se rió. A Dean no se le había ocurrido que la risa fuera un afrodisiaco. Pero la de Balthazar hizo que la sangre le hirviera de manera desconocida. Le echó los brazos al cuello y lo aferró con todas sus fuerzas. Quería derretirse contra el ángel, como chocolate. Ser uno con su piel ardiente, que sus alas lo cobijaran y olvidarse de todo.

  
El ángel rubio lamió el lóbulo de una oreja de Dean, y le pegó un delicado mordisco, al mismo tiempo que su mano, generosa, hacía otro hábil movimiento.

  
Tomado por completo por sorpresa, Dean se vino con un gemido profundo. Entre la niebla de su propio placer, pudo darse cuenta de la mirada del ángel, fija en él.

  
Por un momento, Balthazar se olvidó por completo del cielo. Esto era lo más hermoso que había visto. No solo la forma física de Dean, con sus adorables labios carnosos entreabiertos, jadeando y gimiendo, sus brillantes ojos verdes, con las pupilas dilatadas de excitación. Su piel caliente y ruborizada, cruzada de honrosas cicatrices. También su alma, ardiente como una llama, haciendo eco de su placer, ligera, dejando su carga a un lado, aun cuando fuera por poco tiempo.

  
°º¤ø,¸¸,ø°°º¤ø,¸

  
Balthazar contempló largamente a Dean. El cazador se veía magnifico, como un tigre relajado y satisfecho. Su respiración era un ronroneo doblemente tierno al venir de una criatura tan impresionante.

  
\- Tienes que acostumbrarte a los cumplidos – dijo el ángel, recorriendo el rostro del cazador con la punta de los dedos -. Porque planeo decirte todos los que se me ocurran.

  
Para Dean, el cuerpo desnudo de Balthazar era una maravilla de la que dudó llegar a cansarse, y le gustaba que el sarcástico y despectivo ángel se viera así de placido. No le molestaría verlo de esa manera todos los días.

  
\- Muy bien. Pero no se los permitiré a nadie más.

  
\- Me parece perfecto.

FIN


End file.
